Lord Voldemort's Accomplice (book 5)
by Savannah1
Summary: If you're looking adventure, mystery, or a good read, then this is a fan fic for you. With Voldemort in power again as the trio start their 5th year there's even more danger for Harry if he stays in contact with...


The torch flames flickered along the walls of the ancient ruins as the dark figure made his way down the corridor. Ducking his head to cross through the doorway, he entered a dimly lit, musky room. The fire blazing in the fireplace cast weary shadows on the walls of stone and brought to life the many intricate spider webs in the corners. Along with the dark, unfriendly crevices there was a noticeable smell of decay. To another visitor this room would have seemed evil, foreboding, and smothering, but Percy Weasley was no stranger to this room or the wretched feelings it held.   
  
"I have arrived, master" he announced as he removed his hood and bowed deeply.  
The room now held three occupants; a squat little man with thinning hair, named Peter Pettigrew, Percy Weasley, and leaning, with his hand on the back of a wooden chair, was Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Ah, one of my most promising servants", Voldemort responded as he turned from the fire to face Percy. "It is good to know that you are on my side. After last year's occurrences I knew you'd change your mind and join me. When we met up last year before the Tri-Wizard Tournament your capabilities as a strong force with me were unquestionable. With your willing assistance there is no way for Harry Potter to slip through my grasp once again." continued Voldemort as he gave Percy a piercing stare.  
  
"Er - yes, last year was quite a change for me. After Barty Crouch's death, I knew it would be safe for me to join you. I am sorry, my Lord, that it has taken me so long to recognize your power." Percy said as he took another bow. "I've been able to keep our meetings and your plans as my knowledge only for the past year. I will admit that it has been difficult keeping it all secret while living in a wild house full of pranks and disruptions." Percy wanted to say so much more, he especially wanted to ask Voldemort what he thought of his leaking cauldron report, but seeing Voldemort and being close enough to sense the power of the room, he hesitated, and the moment was lost.  
  
Voldemort nodded knowingly, his own past filled with people of small minds. "Percy, I am sure you are aware of the consequences of being caught, so I'll keep this short. If it comes to be that you are revealed as my helper, do not, under any circumstance reveal my location or that of your colleagues. Trust me, we will find out if you do. I will seek you out myself, if I must, and rid you of this world. Nothing will stand in my way of victory, not your position at the Ministry of Magic, your family, or you" he finished as he gripped the back of the chair in an intimidating gesture of strength.  
  
Percy looked around the room and thought of all he would be leaving behind. He realized what would be needed of him if he were to gain from being a Death Eater. He also knew what would happen if he were discovered - mind numbing torture and then a painful death. Even as he thought of Penelope he knew what his reply would be. "Yes, my Lord, I understand. There is nothing more important to me than retrieving Harry Potter and delivering him to you. You can rest assured that I will not be revealed as a Death Eater and I will succeed in your name, my Lord".   
  
Peter looked at Percy for the first time since his arrival, taking in Percy's fiery hair, freckles, and scholarly appearance. He couldn't help noticing the determined look in Percy's eyes.   
  
Voldemort was pleased with Percy's announcement of loyalty and he knew immediately he had found a replacement for Barty Crouch Jr. "You, Percy, above all others, can help me the most. You realize this, don't you? I need your intelligence and seemingly mundane life to reel the boy in. Deliver him to me and you shall have the power you crave". Voldemort's eyes flashed with fury as he finished his sentence.   
  
"Yes, my Lord. I will return to my station at once and begin my duty".  
  
Perhaps it was the firelight that made the shadows of the three men dance across the walls, but Peter's shadow trembled when he heard his master praise Percy. Neither Lord Voldemort nor Percy noticed Peter's shudder and none of them noticed how the shadows of Voldemort and Percy seemed to merge together.  
  
Percy replaced his hood and bowed low once more before Lord Voldemort. He raised himself to full stature and departed without another word.  
  



End file.
